nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Katarn
|birth=c. 22 BBY (13) , Sulon |death= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.8 meters |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin=Light |era=*Rise of the Empire era *New Republic era *New Jedi Order era *Legacy era |affiliation=*Galactic Empire *Alliance to Restore the Republic *Alliance of Free Planets *New Jedi Order *New Republic *Galactic Federation of Free Alliances |masters=*Tal *Qu Rahn *Luke Skywalker |apprentices=*Mara Jade *Jaden Korr *Rosh Penin }} '''Kyle Katarn' was a famous human Jedi and Rebel operative from Sulon. He was a former Imperial stormtrooper who defected to the Rebellion. Often paired with fellow Rebel agent and smuggler Jan Ors, he performed many covert missions for the Rebel Alliance and later the New Republic, including the sabotage of the Dark Trooper Project. Kyle was later informed of his Force sensitivity, and taught himself to become a Jedi while in search of the Valley of the Jedi. While on this journey, he confronted the dark side within both himself and in the form of Dark Jedi Jerec and his minions. Defeating them, Kyle went on to become a Jedi Master, teaching at the Jedi Praxeum, participating in the offensives against the Yuuzhan Vong and becoming a part of the Jedi High Council in the New Jedi Order. Biography Early life before leaving for the Imperial Academy.]] Kyle was the son of Morgan and Patricia Katarn, farmers from the Sullust colony moon of Sulon. Growing up on the farm, Kyle had a brother of sorts in his father's custom-made labor droid, WeeGee. As a result, Katarn became one of the few Humans in the galaxy fluent in the electronic language of droidspeak.Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire .]] Kyle enrolled for education at the Imperial Academy on Carida when his mother was killed by a malfunctioning BT-16 perimeter security droid. Living out on the rim, he had few other opportunities to obtain an education. Kyle began to suspect his Force potential, a trait passed to him by his father, during a raid on a Rebel asteroid base, he experienced several Force-premonitions that saved the lives of many of his strike team members. While on the mission, Kyle also met Jan Ors, an agent for the Rebellion. Kyle and Jan were on opposite sides of the war, but they experienced a strange connection that led Kyle to spare her life as well as the lives of many of the station's inhabitants. As a result of the success of his mission he became a decorated Imperial stormtrooper officer, but his father, unbeknownst to him, was a supporter of the Rebel Alliance Following this last mission, which was his Omega Exercise, Kyle learned that his father had been killed in a suspected Rebel raid on his homeworld of Sulon. Kyle, recalling the lives he spared on the asteroid base, became extremely hateful towards the Rebellion, believing them to be murderers. Defection Putting his grief aside for the time, Kyle took a pleasure cruise on the Star of Empire, his last bit of freedom before officially becoming an officer in the Imperial navy. It was while on this ship that he met Lando Calrissian, and ran into Jan Ors for the second time. After a brief chase and a brawl with some of Jan's fellow agents, Kyle's attention was grabbed when Jan dropped the name Sulon. Jan showed Kyle footage from the battle there that had been obtained by a reporter and her loyal droid. She explained to him that it was in fact the Imperials who had staged the attack. They had painted Rebel insignias on their ships to make it seem as if the Rebels had been the aggressors. Their use of standard Imperial tactics, which Kyle had studied extensively at the Imperial Academy, gave them away. After seeing the footage for himself, Kyle defected, becoming a neutral mercenary. He left the Star of Empire with Jan and her fellow agents aboard their ship after a brief scuffle with some Imperials and a bounty hunter that worked for them. During this incident, the droid with the recordings of the battle on Sulon was captured and self-destructed, allowing Kyle and the others to make a clean escape. Jan took Kyle back to her base and introduced him to Mon Mothma, the leader of the Alliance, and he became a Rebel spy. .]] Soon after his own recruitment into the Alliance, Kyle was responsible for introducing the Twi'lek Rianna Saren to the organization. He first tasked her with infiltrating a Black Sun warehouse on Coruscant to discover how they were involved with the Empire. After Rianna successfully completed this mission, Kyle revealed to her that he was a Rebel agent and introduced her to Leia Organa.Star Wars: Lethal Alliance Kyle's first mission for the Alliance was the infiltration of an Imperial facility on Danuta to retrieve the plans for the first Death Star as a part of Operation Skyhook. While viewing the briefing information, he recognized his friend from the Academy Meck Odom as one of the officers in charge of guarding the plans. Kyle met with Odom secretly, and he gave Kyle information that assisted him in completing his mission and also deactivated the perimeter allowing Kyle entry into the base. The partial plans stole by Kyle were eventually combined with those captured at Toprawa, on the Death Star itself, and by Rianna Saren and Zeeo after their battle against Imperial slave master Zarian Kheev on Danuta, to create a complete outline of the station.Star Wars: Dark Forces Fighting the dark troopers Soon after the Battle of Yavin, Mon Mothma asked Kyle to investigate the destruction of Tak Base resulting from the Battle of Talay. Kyle accepted, and took on Jan Ors as his mission officer. Kyle's investigation revealed the Imperial Dark Trooper project, led by Clone Wars veteran General Rom Mohc. Several clues led Katarn to Anoat, where he captured Moff Rebus, an infamous Imperial weapons engineer. After raiding a testing facility for phrik on the planet Fest, Kyle was led to the Gromas system, where said mineral was being mined and the first stage of the Dark Trooper was manufactured. After destroying the facility, Kyle had to rescue Crix Madine from an Imperial detention center on Orinackra and traveled to the Ramsees Hed docking port on Cal-Seti. There, he was able to track a smuggling ship that was making runs to the frozen planet of Anteevy, where the second stage of Dark Trooper construction was being completed. Kyle destroyed the facility on Anteevy and was led to Nar Shaddaa, where he located a nav card describing the activities of all the smugglers involved in the Dark Trooper project. Upon leaving the planet, though, Jan and he were briefly captured by Jabba the Hutt. Kyle was able to regain the card, rescue Jan, and escape Jabba's space cruiser. Katarn and Ors infiltrated the ISO building on Coruscant, where he was able to decode the nav card. He also fought and defeated Boba Fett there. Using the new information from the card, Kyle and Jan tracked one of the smuggler ships to the Refueling Station Ergo. Kyle hijacked this ship and used it to sneak onto the Executor, which was the only ship with the information regarding the location of the Arc Hammer which was where the third and final stage of the Dark Trooper was being manufactured. Once on board, he traced the Arc Hammer which he then tracked and boarded. After a battle against General Mohc in the only Dark Trooper Phase III exoskeleton in existence, he proceeded to blow up the Arc Hammer and escape, destroying the Dark Trooper Project for good. In gratitude for his bravery, Mon Mothma awarded him the Star of Alderaan. Kyle also was a member of a SpecForce mission assembled by Corwin Shelvay, in which he teamed up with Force-sensitives Shira Brie and Erling Tredway to sabotage the superlaser of the second Death Star en route to D'rinba IV.The Dark Forces Saga New Republic Kyle continued working with Jan for the New Republic, cooperating with Bey, Dash Rendar and Guri on an insertion mission to the Tof fortress world Saijo, and nearly razing Space Station Kwenn while apprehending the Ketton spy Derrida with the help of a pint-sized lagomorph. Kyle took a more permanent role with the New Republic and served with Lieutenant Judder Page's Katarn Commandos, executing missions on various worlds like Kashyyyk, Boudolayz and Garos IV. Valley of the Jedi One year after the Battle of Endor, Kyle was visited by the spirit of the Jedi Qu Rahn who told Kyle of the Jedi heritage of his father. Morgan had discovered the Valley of the Jedi on the planet Ruusan, where the spirits of many Jedi and Sith lay trapped after a cataclysmic battle over a thousand years earlier. This site was a nexus of power from which Force-sensitives could draw great energies of the Force. The locals on Ruusan prophesied that a "knight shall come, a battle will be fought, and the prisoners go free."Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II Morgan could have been that knight, but chose instead to keep the knowledge of the valley safe, telling only the Jedi Rahn of its existence.Dark Forces: Jedi Knight Kyle located a recording from his father on the family droid WeeGee in his old farmhouse on Sulon as well as the lightsaber of the late Rahn, setting him on the path to become a Jedi. He embarked on a journey to locate the Valley of the Jedi and protect it from a faction of Dark Jedi led by Jerec, who coveted the valley's energy for his own dark ends. Kyle's father, believed to have been killed in the battle of Sulon, had actually died at the hands of Jerec after refusing to reveal the location of the Valley of the Jedi. However, Morgan had etched a map to the valley into the ceiling tiles in the Katarns' house, that was later discovered by Jerec. Kyle arrived after the map had been removed. He Infiltrated Jerec's tower in the city of Barons Hed, and located the droid 8t88, who had created a digitized version of the map. Kyle was intercepted by Yun, one of Jerec's dark pupils. Kyle defeated Yun but spared his life, and had to escape without either version of the map. He tracked 8t88's shuttle to a fuel station outside Baron's Hed, and he stowed away aboard a frigate headed for Ruusan. While on board, Kyle encountered and defeated two more of Jerec's pupils, the symbiotic "twins" Gorc and Pic, who had recently destroyed 8t88 to dispose of any witnesses to the Valley's location. Kyle took the droid's severed head and managed to escape the vast ship after defeating Gorc and Pic. After arriving on Ruusan, Kyle infiltrated Jerec's outpost and defeated the Dark Jedi Maw, killing him in a violent rage as Maw told Kyle that it was he who had placed Morgan's head on a pike for all to see. Jerec confronted Kyle, revealing a captured and bound Jan Ors, offering Kyle a place at his side if he would strike her down. Kyle refused, staying true to his father. Disappointed, Jerec blasted Kyle with dark side energy, damaging parts of the outpost and trapping Kyle inside. Kyle made his way through the tumbling vessel and attempted to flee in his ship, the Moldy Crow, but crashed one of the wings into the rock wall, damaging the vessel beyond repair. Upon hitting the planet surface, Kyle was rendered unconscious. Two of the remaining Dark Jedi, Sariss and her apprentice Yun, pulled the unconscious Jedi from the wreckage. Boc, another Dark Jedi, destroyed Katarn's lightsaber tauntingly in front of him before leaving to assist Jerec. Sariss was about to kill Kyle when Yun, out of sympathy for Kyle, who had previously spared his life and feeling guilty for executing so many people, blocked her blow with his lightsaber. Sariss' blade was deflected and struck Yun, mortally wounding him. As Kyle came to, he heard the young man's final words: Yun breathed his last, possibly returning to the light side. With his own lightsaber destroyed, Kyle picked up Yun's saber and defeated Sariss, being careful not to fall to the dark side in doing so. Kyle rushed to the Valley of the Jedi and rescued Jan. Disguising himself as one of the statues that littered the Valley, Boc revealed himself and attacked Katarn. Boc wielded two lightsabers but was no match for Kyle's dueling skills. Giving way to the dark energies, Kyle struck Boc with an ancient dark side technique known as spear of midnight black. Immediately Kyle feared he was lost to the darkness, and tried to remember how many steps it took to follow the dark path forever. It was then that Kyle realized he was truly a Jedi; it doesn't matter how far down you follow the dark path once you have returned from it. After killing Boc, Kyle had defeated all of Jerec's Dark Jedi. Kyle then descended into the Valley Core to face the Dark Master himself. The two Jedi dueled, and though the Dark Jedi Jerec had already begun drawing power from the Valley of the Jedi and used its power to heal himself, Kyle was able to defeat him with the light. Disarmed, Jerec tried to turn Kyle to the dark side by reminding him of his father's murder, urging Kyle to strike him down and claim the Valley's dark power for himself. Kyle, not wishing to feed his hatred, showed Jerec mercy and tossed the Dark Jedi his lightsaber. Jerec would not accept Kyle's mercy and once again attacked him. Kyle's counterstrike killed Jerec, and he fulfilled the prophecy by freeing the souls of the countless Jedi trapped by Lord Kaan for over a thousand years. Afterwards, Kyle looked up at a statue of one of the Jedi, and thanked the spirit of his father. Fall to the Dark Side Luke Skywalker offered to train Kyle further, but Kyle declined, still holding a great fear of the dark side.The New Essential Chronology Approximately five years after Kyle faced Jerec, former Imperial assassin Mara Jade came under the tutelage of Kyle, taking up the rare bond of reciprocal apprenticeship, a facet of the Jedi Concordance of Fealty little practiced since the Cleansing of the Nine Houses. During this period, the pair moved to Altyr V to support a New Republic base there. While sabotaging an Imperial assault, Kyle discovered a lead to the Sith ruins on Dromund Kaas, a long dead world. Kyle investigated the ruins, but came under the influence of the dark side of the Force. His former pupil Mara Jade went to him and dueled him. Seeing that combat was futile, she lowered her guard and opened herself to Kyle's killing blow. Just as Kyle's blade was about to touch Mara's neck, he stopped in remorse for his actions, turning back to the Light Side. Luke made a second offer to train Kyle when he founded the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4, and Kyle accepted, believing it would help him tame his dark side, during which he put Yun's lightsaber away and built his own blue saber as part of his training.The saber that Kyle turned over to Luke and received back in Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast is blue, denoting that he had stopped using Yun's saber. Kyle developed a friendship with fellow Jedi trainee Corran Horn, but when two students of the Academy fell to the dark side, Kyle's fear of succumbing multiplied. Kyle gave up the Force, entrusting his lightsaber to Skywalker, and returned to his mercenary ways as Jan Ors' partner. During the next three years, Katarn was noted several times by NRI investigators for his overzealousness in eliminating Remnant soldiers. After a mission on Tatooine, he had only left one Imperial survivor for questioning who was so distressed from his ordeal that he could barely relate what little information he had while under interrogation. All that the interrogation staff could get him to say was that his orders had come from Kejim.Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast Kyle was sent to the world of Kejim to act on this information and en route, fragments of Remnant communication intercepted by the New Republic were relayed to Kyle and Jan, which further affirmed the Republic's suspicions that something was going on. Kyle was at first hesitant to go; the transmission had made mention of the Valley of the Jedi. There was indeed a Remnant base on the planet where, upon a detailed inspection of the base, Kyle found strange crystals which, when analyzed were found to be very similar to ones used in a Jedi's lightsaber. Their mission would have ended there as Kyle didn't want to get involved with anything that involved Jedi, but Jan accepted the job on his behalf—having been offered twice their usual fee by Mon Mothma. The Empire Reborn It was soon revealed that the Empire Reborn movement under Admiral Galak Fyyar was using the planet to experiment with these crystals and the Force, particularly in infusing non-Force sensitives with Force potential. Although Kyle successfully infiltrated and shut down the outpost, Jan was later captured and apparently killed by the Dark Jedi Desann and his student Tavion Axmis. Angered by his partner's death, Kyle regained his Force powers by using the power of the Valley of the Jedi, once again treading dangerously close to the dark side. He went to the Jedi Academy to retrieve the lightsaber he had left with Skywalker, where he learned that Desann was a fallen student of Luke's. Luke and Kyle then set out across the galaxy to bring Desann to justice. While Luke secretly went to the Valley of the Jedi to look for Desann, Kyle tracked Desann's shuttle to Reelo Baruk on Nar Shaddaa. While on Nar Shaddaa, he encountered Lando Calrissian. With his help, Kyle escaped Nar Shaddaa and killed Reelo in the process. Still, Kyle became haunted with the memories of hearing Desann's order to Tavion to murder Jan and her screams. These only served to make him desire revenge even more. He eventually got the chance to exact his revenge at Bespin, where he encountered Desann's apprentice, Tavion. She informed Kyle of his blunder in revealing the location of the Valley to her and her master. Tavion was defeated by Kyle in lightsaber combat. Kyle used Force grip to lift Tavion over a Cloud City platform and held her there. She confessed to everything, revealing that Jan was still alive. Kyle spared Tavion's life and tossed her aside. Tavion ran away, only to plot her revenge on Kyle for sparing her. Taking Tavion's freighter to the Cairn Installation where the Doomgiver was docked, carrying Jan. Kyle met up with Luke again and learned of the purpose behind the crystals he had discovered on Kejim and of Desann's troops being in the Valley of the Jedi. Kyle infiltrated the Doomgiver as it launched into hyperspace and successfully found Jan and released her. Jan informed Kyle of Desann's fascination with the Academy on Yavin IV. Kyle realized where the Doomgiver was headed and with Jan's help, he was able to shut down the Doomgiver's shield generator, allowing Rogue Squadron to destroy the vessel. At the same time, Kyle was able to prevent the mad scientist Galak Fyyar from assuming the throne as "Emperor Galak Fyyar the first." As the Doomgiver exploded, Kyle and Jan escaped to Yavin IV. After separating, with a kiss, to assist the Jedi Academy, Kyle fought through the jungles of Yavin IV against the legions of new Shadowtroopers and Reborn. Kyle eventually made it into the Academy itself and faced off with Desann. Both Desann and Kyle attempted to make the other change sides, but Desann attacked Kyle. Kyle defeated the Dark Jedi, ending his plan for domination. Luke thanked Kyle for his assistance and offered him a place at the Academy. Kyle declined, at least for the moment. Kyle joined the Academy later, after he and Jan spent time together on the beaches of Spira. Shortly after this, the Academy was attacked by a Nightsister and her band of outlaws who were seeking ancient Sith artifacts owned by the Academy. Despite the fact that the Nightsisters took advantage of the Academy's weakened state, Kyle and a group of others managed to push them back and kept them from retrieving the artifacts.Attack on Endor Scenario Book Kyle also participated in the Battle of the Jedi Praxeum against the Remnant forces.The Essential Chronology Some time later, Kyle and Jan were sent to investigate Remnant activity on Alzoc III. Kyle infiltrated the base by hiding in a shipping crate and proceeded with his mission. Meanwhile, Jan was discovered by a squad of stormtroopers in one of the hangars, and was taken hostage at blasterpoint. Kyle managed to rescue her, but not before killing two Reborn, who had survived Desann's defeat. Together, Kyle and Jan escaped on the Raven's Claw.Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast demo The New Jedi Order Instructor .]] After Desann's defeat, Kyle kept his lightsaber and continued in the ways of the Force as an instructor and Jedi Master at Luke's Academy. Kyle took on two students, Jaden Korr and Rosh Penin to train in the ways of the Jedi. Both students were talented, progressing quickly under Kyle's tutelage. When a new threat, a Dark Jedi cult known as the Disciples of Ragnos, began threatening the galaxy, Kyle and his apprentices investigated numerous worlds on the trail of the Disciples. Their investigations spanned the galaxy, from Deep Core worlds such as Byss to Outer Rim Territories worlds such as Vjun. Katarn submitted numerous datacard reports to the Jedi on their success, including Tauntaun Feathers A1 from Hoth.Hoth: Under the Ice The Jedi Order discovered that the leader of the Cult was none other than Tavion Axmis, the former apprentice of Desann earlier defeated by Katarn. His investigations revealed she had acquired the Scepter of Ragnos from Commenor and planned to use it resurrect the ancient Sith Lord Marka Ragnos. While Katarn was away, his apprentice Penin was kidnapped and eventually succumbed to the dark side, joining the Disciples of Ragnos. Kyle's other student, Jaden, joined with Katarn to investigate the toxic world of Vjun. There the two were forced to split up when Katarn's perch dropped out from beneath him and fell down several floors. Korr, reaching the top of the building alone, faced off against the fallen Penin. Overcoming both Rosh and killing the Reborn Twins, Vil and Dasariah Kothos, Korr pleaded with the fallen Jedi to return to the light side. His appeal was unsuccessful however, and as Katarn rejoined him at the top of the tower, Tavion emerged and stated her role as the leader of the cult. Using the Force to pull Jaden's saber from his grasp, she used it to bring down the roof, and she escaped with Rosh. Korr's actions on Vjun and Kyle's recommendation saw to Skywalker promoting Jaden to Jedi Knight. Katarn later received a transmission from Penin pleading for help. Given his own experience of redemption at the hands of Mara Jade, Katarn determined to answer the call. Requesting Korr to join him, the pair set out once more, this time to Taspir III. Once again separated, Korr went on ahead and confronted Penin. Urged on by Alora, he considered killing Rosh as retribution. In the facilities below, Katarn sensed his precarious position and telepathically urged Jaden to spare Rosh's life. Following his master's wishes, Jaden spared Rosh's life and fought Alora, who severed Rosh's left arm. Jaden killed Alora just as Katarn arrived. Kyle ordered Jaden to aid the Jedi on Korriban, as he rushed Rosh off to a medical facility. Kyle went on to became the academy's foremost battlemaster, educating many other Knights, and fighting in the Battle of the Jedi Praxeum where he stopped and killed a rampaging former Emperor's Hand by the name of Jeng Droga. Yuuzhan Vong War During the Yuuzhan Vong War, Kyle helped develop strategies against the invaders and freed the Human captives of the Imperial Remnant world Ord Sedra.Equals and Opposites Near the end of the war, the living planet Zonama Sekot agreed to help the Galactic Alliance, and Kyle was one of several Jedi Knights bonded to seed-partners and provided with Sekotan starships in the final battle.The Unifying Force After the end of the invasion, Kyle heard a rumor that the Sith still existed. Due to his personal experience on Dromund Kaas, Kyle investigated, following clues from Ord Sedra in the Clacis Sector first to Yaga Minor, and then halfway across the galaxy to the Cloak of the Sith, near Roon. Kyle went missing there. Jan Ors and Jaden Korr set out to locate him. Mara Jade Skywalker, Jaden Korr and a group of Alpha Blue specialists led by Jan Ors tracked Kyle to Roon and freed him from Daye Azur-Jamin, who had been missing since early in the Yuuzhan Vong war, and had subsequently turned to the dark side. Daye was eventually redeemed, revealing the presence of a Force-sensitive Yuuzhan Vong. Kyle returned safely, and took an active role in Jedi affairs, being appointed to the Masters' council.Dark Nest I: The Joiner King During the Yuuzhan Vong War, Kyle proposed marriage to Jan Ors on many separate occasions. She rejected his proposals on the basis of not wanting to get married because every day might be their last. Jedi Council Member Five years after the war with the Yuuzhan Vong, Kyle was chosen to become a member of the new Jedi High Council. By this time, he had become a respected Master not afraid to voice his opinion. During the Dark Nest Crisis, along with Han, Leia and Kyp, Kyle traveled to the moon of Kr where the Killik Dark Nest Gorog dwelt, coordinating the conflict. Katarn joined the fighting on the ground while Han and Leia helped Luke and Mara. As the Killik crisis continued to expand, Kyle later led a Stealth-X squadron of Jedi Knights against the Dark Nest.Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen At some point during his service to the New Jedi Order, he wrote the Spy Primer, a guide for espionage agents. Jae Juun and Tarfang were known to have read it as part of their training.Dark Nest III: The Swarm War Second Galactic Civil War Four years after the Killik crisis, Katarn remained on the council. As the tensions grew between Corellia and the Galactic Alliance, Luke Skywalker's nephew Jacen Solo, under the sway of the dark side, began interning, torturing and executing Corellians under his new role as a Colonel in the Galactic Alliance Guard. Kyle voiced his concerns along with fellow Council-member Cilghal to Skywalker that Solo was a dangerous force in his new capacity.Bloodlines As the conflict progressed, eventually developing into the Second Galactic Civil War, Katarn also suggested that Leia Organa Solo be exiled due to her actions which appeared contrary to the wishes of the government he continued to serve. However, Katarn was only acting as a voice of moderation, and came to realize that the Jedi sometimes had to act beyond the government.Exile Katarn's fears of Solo were justified as the wayward Jedi Knight amassed a wealth of allies and political power. Eventually, Solo modified the laws governing the Galactic Alliance and deposed Chief of State Cal Omas in a coup d'etat. Following the mysterious death of Mara Jade Skywalker, his former apprentice, Kyle attended the funeral of his close friend. When Solo, who was, unknown to Katarn, now Darth Caedus, arrived at the funeral, Kyle, along with Kyp Durron and Kenth Hamner, told the co-Chief of State that he was unwelcome to stand with the Jedi, although a grieving Grand Master Skywalker overruled them. Yet Solo now moved against the Jedi and the ideals of the Galactic Alliance Katarn served; the Galactic Alliance Guard held the students hostage at the Jedi Academy on Ossus. During the Battle of Kuat, Skywalker confronted Jacen over his actions before pulling the Jedi Order out of the Galactic Alliance. In retaliation, the Galactic Alliance Guard soldiers on Ossus killed several Jedi Knights, mutilating Tionne Solusar and leaving her husband Kam for dead.Inferno Confrontation with a Sith Kyle joined the other Jedi Masters on Endor, where they discussed their next actions against Jacen. Although Master Durron was in charge of the formulated mission to capture or kill, Katarn was selected by Skywalker as the team leader, and given a secondary objective to which only he was privy; a tracking device was to be placed upon Solo during their engagement with the powerful fallen Jedi and secret Dark Lord of the Sith. The team which accompanied Katarn included three Jedi Knights; Corran Horn's son Valin, the Falleen Thann Mithric and the Bothan Kolir Hu'lya, as well as the young Seha Dorvald, a former spy of Jacen's. Katarn and his team infiltrated Coruscant's undercity and eventually assaulted Solo outside the Senate Building.Fury Solo was a formidable opponent, even for Katarn's skills, and the Jedi Master had to protect the weaker members of the team as he dueled the former Jedi Knight and now young Sith Lord. As Caedus claimed, Katarn was unaware of what he was fighting against, and the Sith's brutality during the duel saw the Jedi Master hard-pressed to win the advantage, though the mission itself was only a diversion to place the tracking device upon Solo. Forced to defend Hu'lya from Solo's attacks, Katarn sent his saber spinning at Jacen, only to have it deflected and return to his hand. When his opponent gestured towards him, Kyle prepared himself for a contest of telekinesis, though he was caught off-guard by Solo's tactic; the Sith Lord grasped a passing GAG speeder with the Force and sent it cannonading into the Jedi Master's back. Katarn was catapulted forward and impaled on Solo's blade. The Sith Lord pulled his lightsaber free and turned to finish off the rest of the team, unaware that the tracking device had been attached to his cloak by Dorvald, and that Katarn was still alive. Although a grief-consumed Mithric was slain by Solo, Valin and Dorvald dragged Katarn to safety while Hu'lya made good her escape. Unfortunately for the severely wounded Master, Solo's blade had punctured his lung, and Kyle's lowered immune system was unable to prevent the incursion of an infectious plague that the Commenori, opposed to the Galactic Alliance, had unleashed on Coruscant. However, against all odds, Kyle Katarn survived both the serious wound and the diseases he picked up in the undercity sewers. On his return to Endor he was healed by Cilghal, with yet another successful mission to his name. Katarn later regained enough of his strength to accompany the Jedi on their mission to the Corellian system, where they rescued the abducted Hapan Chume'da Allana from Caedus' clutches. During the final battle with Darth Caedus and his forces in the Mist, Master Katarn was one of the many Jedi who took part in the assault. He, along with Saba, Corran, Kyp, and Luke, helped subdue the remaining Moffs after the death of Caedus.Invincible (novel) Crisis with the Galactic Alliance In 43 ABY, Kyle aided Jaina Solo in her attempt to capture the rogue Valin Horn, who had been struck with a mysterious psychosis. Horn, who was also being followed by Luke, Leia, Han, Ben, newscrews, and bounty hunters, was eventually incapacitated by the Grand Master. When Master Skywalker was exiled, Katarn was present for Luke and Ben's farewell. Later, when Valin Horn was taken into GA custody, Katarn voiced his concern to Jaina and two other Jedi Knights. During a Council meeting, Katarn appeared concerned for Jysella Horn, daughter of his friend Corran Horn, after she went mad. When it was revealed what Jaina Solo and the Darkmeld team had done, Katarn was glad that Seff Hellin was now in the hands of the Jedi Order, but voiced concern over the fact that neither he nor the council had been informed by Cilghal, Tekli, or Jaina.Star Wars Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' Personality and traits Kyle's personality was almost a Janus-faced one. On the one hand, Kyle appeared very self-confident and possessed an almost cynical dry sense of humor. On the other hand, he often doubted himself and always gave every choice a good deal of thought. He was an independent and free-thinking person, but at the same time his primary concern was always the safety and well-being of those he cared for. An ever-present factor appeared to be fear—fear of dying, fear of doing the wrong thing. at AX-456.]] Kyle's blend of personalities made him a promising cadet leader while at the Imperial academy. Sergeant Major Hong especially appreciated the young cadet's skills, admiring Kyle's rational approach to his assignments and his humility when asking the superior officer for advice. During his Omega Exercise, Kyle showed that his heart was softer than most other Imperials. He could not bring himself to order the execution of the Rebels his men had captured, instead choosing to let them go. Kyle later used his cynical sense of humor, reason, and concern for others to inspire his team when the mission went south. This enabled them to pull together and complete the mission. When Kyle learned the truth about his father Morgan's death, his personality underwent a dramatic change. He became bitter and developed a stronger hatred for the Empire. He accepted missions from the Alliance that were directed at the Empire to get the opportunity to personally kill Imperial agents and thwart their plans. He was no longer afraid of dying, but his fear of doing the wrong thing remained. While throwing himself into one death-defying situation after another, Kyle was always careful not to harm innocents and cared greatly for the safety of his partner Jan Ors. Jan considered Kyle reckless and saw his dare-devil attitude as a result of Kyle constantly wanting to impress others. During his years as a Rebel agent, Kyle was a lone wolf, who preferred to work on his own. Teamwork was, according to Ors, not one of his strengths. As a Jedi Although a powerful warrior, Kyle as a Jedi seemed to keep a low profile, being reluctant to embrace the Force itself. He repeatedly denied the ways of the Force, at one time going so far as to completely sever his own connection to it. The core of this reluctance was his fear of the dark side and distrust of his own motivation to use powers. He knew that deep inside, he was driven by lust for revenge and hatred against those that killed his father. He knew all too well that hatred was an emotion fed by the dark side. He did call upon the dark side of the Force twice in the scramble for the Valley of the Jedi, as he had killed Maw in anger and used a dark side technique to defeat Boc. It was after the Dromund Kaas incident that he severed the bonds with the Force completely. His motivation for reconnecting with the Force was ultimately also motivated by revenge, as he sought to avenge Jan, whom he thought had been killed. But even in his darkest hours there would always be some light inside him. More often than not, he would spare the lives of even his worst enemies. When he learned that Jan was not dead, Kyle changed. His hatred was replaced with hope, and his lust for revenge was replaced with compassion. .]] Eventually, he came to accept his destiny as a Jedi Knight, arguing that no Force power is inherently dark or light, but that it fully depends on how and for what one uses it. Rather than being ashamed of his brushes with the Dark Side, he would openly share his experiences with his apprentices so that they would not make the same mistakes as he did. When Rosh Penin finally managed to reject the temptations of the dark side and returned to the ways of the Jedi and Jaden Korr managed to steer clear of the dark path altogether and emerged the hero of the crisis of the Disciples of Ragnos, Kyle finally realized that he was a worthy and powerful Jedi and a great teacher. His confidence increased—and it was clear that whatever hesitancy he may have once had was long since gone. Kyle never liked to wear traditional Jedi robes, instead choosing to wear the clothes he wore in his mercenary days. He still wore them even at formal gatherings, like Mara Jade's funeral. He also never liked being referred to as "Master Katarn," as titles made him uncomfortable. In this way, he reflected the idea that he still felt a connection to the common people of the galaxy, preferring not to stand out. Powers and abilities Kyle was adept at using a variety of weapons. His training at the Imperial Academy gave him great skill in using Imperial weapons. This training, along with a natural intuition, allowed him to effectively use every weapon he came across in his travels. His preferred weapon, alongside his lightsaber, was his trusted Bryar pistol (a gift from his father) that he continued to use even after becoming a Jedi. Despite being almost completely self-trained, Kyle became one of the New Jedi Order's most respected Jedi Masters. With relatively little lightsaber combat training, Kyle defeated seven trained Dark Jedi: Yun, Gorc, Pic, Maw, Sariss, Boc, and then Jerec himself—an amazing accomplishment for the neophyte he was at the time. However, it should be noted that Kyle did learn many techniques from the spirits of Qu Rahn and the ancient Jedi Tal in the Valley of the Jedi, such as the Flowing Water cut and the Falling Leaf attack. Despite knowing the dangers of the dark side, Kyle utilized the dark powers of Force Grip and Force lightning even as a Jedi Master. In spite of this, he is equally strong in light-side Force powers, such as Force Absorb and Force Protection, which he demonstrated during his mission with Jaden.Mission to Vjun (Disciples of Ragnos)''This, combined with a number of Kyle's statements, indicates that he could have believed in the Potentium theory of the Force. During the events led by Desann, Kyle showed a great mastery of the Force by relearning powers of both the light and dark side of the Force in a relatively short amount of time. However, it should be noted that Kyle revisited the Valley of the Jedi to quickly restore his connection to the Force, which increased his raw Force potential as a side-effect. It is, however, far more likely that because he had used them before, they naturally came back, as in the case of Darth Revan, an ancient Dark Lord of the Sith turned Jedi Knight. Kyle showed a strong will, resisting the many taunts and mind tricks Desann used on him in the Yavin temple. During the events of the Disciples of Ragnos Crisis, Kyle had already become one of the strongest swordsmen in the New Jedi Order and successfully trained Jaden Korr, arguably the most famous hero during those events. An extraordinary swordsman, Kyle became the New Jedi Order's foremost Battlemaster. His general mastery of the Force was incredible and surpassed all but the strongest Jedi Masters. Even Darth Caedus acknowledged Kyle's abilities, something he rarely did. Equipment Weapons Bryar Pistol Kyle Katarn's preferred weapon was a Bryar Pistol that had been given to him by his father. He continued to carry and use it even after becoming a jedi and obtaining a lightsaber. Lightsaber Throughout his life, Kyle Katarn wielded at least three lightsabers. The first had a green blade, and originally belonged to Jedi Master Qu Rahn. While journeying to the Valley of the Jedi, this first lightsaber was destroyed by the Dark Jedi, Boc; however, one of the Dark Jedi, Yun, turned from the Dark Side and blocked a death blow to Kyle from Sariss. Yun was killed, and Kyle took Yun's yellow lightsaber for the rest of his journey through the Valley of the Jedi. This may have been the same blade he later used while training Mara Jade, though at that time it appeared to have a more orangish hue. Following the events on Dromund Kaas, Kyle attended the Jedi Praxeum, where he constructed a new blue-bladed lightsaber, which had a longer hilt than most others. Ships Moldy Crow The Moldy Crow was the first ship acquired by Kyle Katarn after joining the Rebel Alliance. He first used it during his Mission to Danuta. He took an immediate liking to the ship due to it's name, as it reflected his feelings on his own status in the galaxy. In later missions, the ''Crow was piloted by Kyle's partner Jan Ors. It was eventually destroyed during his mission to the Valley of the Jedi. Raven's Claw After the destruction of the Moldy Crow, Kyle Katarn and his partner Jan Ors continued their career with the Raven's Claw. Jan piloted the ship for Kyle, ensuring that he could be inserted and extracted safely for his missions. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kyle Katarn was originally created as a player character for Star Wars: Dark Forces and was voiced by Nick Jameson. Actor Jason Court portrayed the character in the full-motion video sequences of Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II. For the close-ups of Kyle's hands and feet, actor and VFX artist C. Andrew Nelson doubled for Court. The in-game model was of course based on Court's appearance. Likewise, in Mysteries of Sith, Jedi Outcast, and Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy, Kyle is exclusively a polygonal model, without FMV scenes, made to look like a slightly older Court. In these appearances, he is voiced by Rino Romano (in Mysteries of the Sith) and Jeff Bennett (in Jedi Outcast and Jedi Academy). In Star Wars: Empire at War he is voiced by Brian Bascle and for the audio dramatizations of the Dark Forces novellas, he is portrayed by Randal Berger. Jeff Bennet's voice acting in Jedi Outcast and Jedi Academy makes him the only person to have voiced Kyle more than once. Most recent portrayals of Kyle are based on Jason Court's appearance. This includes depictions of Kyle during his early career in the Rebellion, such as the original Kyle Katarn action figure, the Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire novella, and the Empire at War and Lethal Alliance video games. Kyle is shown in these media to be aged and bearded, despite his different appearance in the original Star Wars: Dark Forces video game. Continuity Alternative endings |Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II}} Kyle's story has alternative outcomes in some of the games in which he appears. Although the above mentioned story is canonical, the player has the option to follow the alternative dark side path in Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II. In this version, Kyle killed Jan Ors when prompted and became the rival of Jerec. Yun, not particularly touched as Kyle proved to be just another fallen Jedi, fought him alone after Kyle escaped the falling cargo ship. In this version Kyle is able to land the Moldy Crow safely. He corrected his previous mistake and killed Yun in a second lightsaber duel. After he defeated Jerec in the Valley of the Jedi, Kyle absorbed its power and took his position in Coruscant as Emperor of the galaxy, with Sariss at his side. He ordered her to destroy a small Rebel uprising on Danuta, which was ironically the location of his first major mission for the Rebel Alliance. Then, he took out the holo of his father saying, "I want you to remember, while you're at the academy, how very proud I am of you," the same holo he had been reflecting on when his mission against Jerec first began. He then dropped it on the floor and crushed it with his boot, removing all his connections to the past and the light. The same option is available to Jaden Korr in Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy. In this version, Jaden turned to the dark side by killing Rosh instead of staying in the light by forgiving him. Jaden later dueled Kyle, overpowering his master with the Scepter of Ragnos he had stolen from Tavion, and escaped. Reflecting on the incident with Luke Skywalker, Kyle questioned whether or not he himself should be a Jedi, taking a leave of absence to apprehend Jaden. It is not yet certain that this is the apocryphal ending; however, the fact that Jan Ors later sought out Jaden to rescue Kyle from the Cloak of the Sith suggests that the light side ending is the canonical one, as referenced in several sources. The alternative ending of Jedi Academy, although not canonical, also gives some insight into Kyle's psyche in a case of failure and disappointment. Failure empowers his existing disappointment; he seems guilty for having lost two apprentices (Penin is dead, and Korr becomes a Dark Jedi), and confesses to Luke that he is unsure if he should be a Jedi Master at all. However, as a final desperate act (and probably as an honorable act of self-punishment), he moves to personally find Jaden and correct his failure. Popularity Although created only for the needs of a video game, Kyle became surprisingly popular, having the most appearances of all of the Inaugural Class Jedi Masters. One reason is that the computer games he appears in became hugely successful and widely referenced. This success has been further developed by comparisons to martial artist and action star Chuck Norris, which have prompted Star Wars-themed variations of the popular Chuck Norris facts.Jedi Council Forums - Kyle Katarn is so tough...Jedi Council Forums - The Kyle Katarn Facts thread.Star Wars Insider 100, "100 Best Things About Star Wars": "There is no chin under Kyle Katarn's beard. There is only another fist." (Also online here.) Other According to the Dark Forces review in PC Gamer, Kyle was intended to be a "blank" game character, more or less like Jaden Korr, Jedi Exile, Keyan Farlander, Rookie One, Revan and many other game protagonists (like Gordon Freeman from Half-Life); he would have a customizable name, a mysterious unmentioned past and an unseen face, in order to help players identify themselves with the protagonist. It seems that this concept was abandoned since his name and background history are told in the manual of the final product. However the games still demand to enter a player name in order to save their progress. Kyle Katarn appears as one of the hero character units in Empire at War and is one of few Expanded Universe characters, (including Mara Jade, and Grand Admiral Thrawn among others), in the game. His special abilities are "thermal detonator" and "sprint." He has no Force powers since the game takes place before his discovery of his connection to the Force. Kyle was originally slated to die in the novel Star by Star, but the scene was removed at the last minute to leave open the possibility of any New Jedi Order era games. This also allowed Kyle to finally make his comic book debut in Equals and Opposites—almost three years after the release of Star by Star in the United States. Appearances *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: The Interactive Video Board Game'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''N.R.I. Reports'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast demo'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Equals and Opposites'' * *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' }} Sources * *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Expanded Universe'' toy line *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition'' * * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' Expansion Set *''Attack on Endor Scenario Book'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' *''Kyle Katarn's Tale'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' Notes and references External links * *The Kyle Katarn Fan Site *Kyle Katarn Video Game Sound Clips Category:Alliance Army personnel Category:Authors Category:Farmers Category:Galactic Alliance Intelligence personnel Category:Humans Category:Jedi battlemasters Category:Jedi Coalition personnel Category:Jedi Council members of the New Jedi Order Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Masters of the New Jedi Order Category:Katarn Commandos personnel Category:Males Category:Mechanics Category:Mercenaries Category:New Republic Army officers Category:New Republic Intelligence personnel Category:Pilots Category:Rebel Force-sensitives Category:Redeemed Jedi Category:Spies Category:Stormtrooper officers of the Galactic Empire Category:Sulonese de:Kyle Katarn es:Kyle Katarn it:Kyle Katarn pl:Kyle Katarn pt:Kyle Katarn fi:Kyle Katarn